


Gummy Bears

by someao3_user



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Insecurity, Kinda, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi-centric, chubby kokichi!!!, gummy bears are good idc, kokichi also happy flaps, rated T for bodyshaming mention, shuichi has some confidence POG?, shuichi is a good bf :), yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someao3_user/pseuds/someao3_user
Summary: Kokichi is feeling insecure.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 134





	Gummy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> guess whos self projecting again

Kokichi has been acting off the past few days.

Baggy clothes, turning down offers to go to the store..

The most noticeable difference is that he's drinking more water then usual. Shuichi hasn't seen him drink a single soda in days.

Others may think that he's just trying to get healthier, but...

Kokichi never seemed to have any problem regarding his health, of course, no one would just say out loud (especially him) that they want to get healthier.

So.. what gives? Ouma could tell him anything.. so why isn't he speaking up? Does he not trust him?

That's not the right way to think, he'll bring it up to him later.

...

Shuichi just got off of his shift. It was tiring, he was worn out... he also had a headache. Luckily, he's got the gist of what happened in this newest case...

He didn't head straight home though, well, he _did_ for a moment, but his head was screaming at him.

_Kokichi, kokichi, kokichi, kokichi._

He sighs. He was pretty concerned about him...

Shuichi turns the car around, and starts heading to the store.

See, Shuichi knew Ouma was upset over something, that something very obviously being his weight. 

Ouma has been on the more chubby side, a little gut that Shuichi absolutely adores, and somewhat chubby thighs that had a bit of cellulite's.

Miu wasn't a big help either... the two already hated each other enough, so when she finds the slightest weakness of Kokichi's, she goes for it.

Their fights never lasted long once she brought it up.

He's been keeping Kokichi away from her after that.

Could Miu be the reason? Maybe. Kokichi would never admit to that though..

...

Shuichi arrived at the store, and immediately headed to where the sugar was. He picked out three, yes three, gummy bear bags. Kokichi always whines about how little gummy's are in each bag, so.. why not?

Two bottles of grape Panta, a few of Kokichi's favorite brands of frozen mac n cheese... that should be it.

They were all comfort foods for Kokichi, they always get him all happy and giddy. Obviously he wasn't gonna allow Kokichi to eat all of this in one sitting, he'd get a stomach ache! Shuichi will space them out a bit.. mac n cheese for lunch tomorrow, gummy bear's as a snack.. yeah, sounds good.

He goes to the self checkout, it wasn't cheep. The brand Ouma specifically likes is dairy-free, which means it's priced more.. about five dollars a box. Sheesh.

He bought it anyway. Anything for his little supreme leader.

...

He headed home, the driving wasn't long, as the store was not far from their house.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway, he saw his cute boyfriend peaking through their blinds, it made Shuichi chuckle.

When he walked in, his was greeted with a big bear hug.

"Shumaaai! I missed you so muuuch! Where have you beeeen..." "Work." "Well, I know thaat! But you didn't come home at the time you usually do.." Ouma pouts.

"I just went to the store to get some things." "Ooo what did you get! Did you get something for meee? Daww Shumai's so kind!" "Well, I did, but can we sit down first? There's something I'd like to ask."

Shuichi puts the bag of sweets on the counter, not waiting for an answer, he grabbed onto Ouma's hand and tugged him to the couch.

"Woooah! Chilll~ Chill your beaaaans~" Ouma giggled, sitting on the couch next to Shuichi.

"What's up?"

"Okay, well. I'm just.. gunna get on with it. I've noticed that, um. You haven't been acting like yourself lately. There's still, like.. eight bottles of Panta you haven't drunk in the fridge right now. You should've finished them off by now, too.. is everything okay?"

Kokichi bursted into laughter, "Wooow Shumai! You're concerned for me just because I haven't drunken soda? You're so weeeeird~" "No no, it's.. not just that."

Shuichi sighs, "You've been wearing my clothes, which are obviously too big on you, and I think you know that. You don't want to go to restaurants or to the store with me either. Do you, maybe..." "..Jeeez! You're so awkwaaard! Just say 'do you think you're a pig' and go.." "J-Jesus I wasn't trying to say that at all!"

Well, that certainly asked that question.. jeez.

"The answer is _yes,_ haaappyyy? Can I go to my room now? I don't wanna talk about this.. it's making me anxious." Ouma huffed, Shuichi just petting his head.

"Not yet. Just a bit longer, you don't have to say anything." He smiles, Ouma only sighing.. no point in fighting, really.

"Good, well.. I just want you to know, that you're healthy how you are. So what you have a bit of chub? I find it adorable. You're so sweet and cuddly, and if I have to kiss every inch of skin that's on your body three times to have you know that you're wonderful how you are, I will. My words won't do much, I'm sure of it, but if this is something you think I don't like, or it's just something you personally don't like, I'll help you in any way I can. Also.. if it is about me, I'll have you know I have a preference for chubby bodies," Shuichi winks, Ouma giggling.

"You're quite bold today Shumai! I'm not complaining though~" Ouma purred, Shuichi chuckling not long after. "That.. did cheer me up though, I guess.. definitely didn't make my problem go away though!" He pouts, Shuichi nodding, "I didn't expect it to."

Saihara stands up, "Want your snacks now?" "Oooh yes please!"

The two went to the counter, Shuichi handing Ouma a soda and a bag of gummy bears.. he could see the smaller's eyes light up.

"Wooow!" Ouma gasped, his hands beginning to flap.. cute.

"Thank you Shumaiii! I'll treasure this like its a diamond or whatever!"

"Mm heheh.. no problem."


End file.
